<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Goddess on the Block by Dongstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575882">New Goddess on the Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar'>Dongstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Goddess on the Block [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ascension, F/F, F/M, Futa, Goddess, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic, Multi, Omnipotence, Other, Reality Bending, Transformation, boobs, expansion, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Li Tong is your typical high school girl, except that she loves hentai and is a filthy pervert. When she wakes up one morning to discover a tiny imp in her room telling her that she's a goddess, Li thinks she's going crazy. When her perverted wishes start to come true, it's the rest of the world that starts to go crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Goddess on the Block [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Want to see this story continued? Leave a comment! Want to make SURE it gets continued? Subscribe to my Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have godlike powers now, you gross nerd,” said the tiny imp sitting at the foot of Li’s bed.<br/>Li Tong freaked out and batted the imp off of her bed with a blow that sent it flying across the room into a pile of dirty laundry.<br/>“Ouch! Watch it!” grumbled the imp.<br/>“W-what the fuck? A talking possum?” asked Li, leaping to her feet on the bed and backing herself into the corner as far as she could go.<br/>The imp extricated itself from the laundry pile, kicked loose a clinging sock and straightened its fur.<br/>“Listen—” The imp was immediately silenced by a thrown pillow launched from Li’s defensive perch. The imp could see the panicked girl was trying to yank her alarm clock out of the wall so she could hurl it too so it took up a defensive position behind a pile of hentai magazines.<br/>“Would you calm down for a second?” it pleaded. “I’m not here to hurt you!”<br/>“What the fuck are you? Some kind of mutant?” demanded Li.<br/>The imp poked its head out from behind the pile and immediately ducked again to dodge a mug full of pencils which shattered on the wall behind.<br/>“I’m an imp,” answered the imp.<br/>“So what the hell are you doing in my room?” demanded Li. “And how are you real? I thought imps were all make-believe!”<br/>“We are make-believe,” answered the imp. “You made me up to explain to yourself what’s happening.”<br/>“And what is happening?” asked Li. “Because it looks from here like I’ve lost my marbles!”<br/>“What’s happening is you’re a goddess now,” said the imp. “Reality is yours to mold as you see fit, and mere mortals are now nothing but playthings to your whim.”<br/>“Now I know I’ve gone crazy,” said Li. “How could I be a goddess?”<br/>“Eons ago, your great-great-great-great-venerated ancient ancestor was a great goddess, but she abused her powers and she was punished by the rest of the Celestial Council to be stripped of her abilities and live as a mortal. The punishment was to stand for ten-times-ten-thousand years,” explained the imp. “But now the time is up and you’re her last female descendant so you inherited everything.”<br/>“Huh?” Li pushed her thick glasses up the bridge of her nose and squinted as if that would add some clarity to the situation. It didn’t.<br/>“Look, if you don’t believe me, just try it for yourself. Wish for something,” said the imp.<br/>“I wish you’d disappear!” answered Li.<br/>The imp vanished.<br/>Li stared at the spot where it had been. She looked nervously around the room, like you might for a spider you’d lost track of.<br/>“I-imp?” she asked, cautiously taking a step out of her corner and leaning toward the empty spot.<br/>“I’m still here,” came the imp’s voice. Li jumped, squealing, back into the corner on her tiptoes.<br/>“You just turned me invisible,” said the imp.<br/>“Well turn visible again!” Li commanded. The imp reappeared.<br/>Li got down on all fours and crawled to the edge of the bed to get a closer look at the little creature.<br/>“So you have to do what I say?” asked Li.<br/>“Everything has to do what you say,” answered the imp. “You’re a goddess. Your wish is reality.”<br/>“So if I told you to clean my room?” asked Li, looking around at her noxious nerdcave.<br/>“I would,” answered the imp. “But it would probably be quicker for you to just wish it clean yourself.”<br/>Li looked around at the piles of dirty laundry, old magazines, videogames, and pornographic sketches, all thoroughly crusted over with a layer of spilled sodas and unfinished food.<br/>“I wish this room were clean,” she said.<br/>In a flash, the room was spotless. Everything was put away in its proper place, the blinds were open and sunlight poured in on a scene that looked straight out of a decorator’s catalog. Even the shattered mug was seamlessly repaired and back in its proper place on her now thoroughly-organized rolltop desk.<br/>“I’d forgotten the rug was that color,” Li marveled. She stepped gingerly down off the bed and was briefly unsettled when the carpet didn’t squish under her socks.<br/>She went over to her desk, now immaculately polished and straightened. Everything was in its proper cubby.<br/>“You alphabetized my hentai?” asked Li, running her finger along the top of her perfectly-organized collection of dirty comics.<br/>“I didn’t do anything,” answered the imp. “You did, with your powers.”<br/>“But I didn’t actually say how I wanted everything to be cleaned,” said Li. “I didn’t even have to concentrate or visualize or anything.”<br/>“Subconsciously this is your image of your ideal room,” explained the imp. “All the time you’ve spent huddled in your own filth doodling porn, the proper place for everything has been nagging at you. You’ve known all along where everything belongs, you’ve just been too lazy to clean up.”<br/>“You can stop with the commentary on my lifestyle any time,” Li huffed.<br/>“Hey, you created me the way I am.” The imp shrugged. “I’m just a reflection of opinions you have about yourself.”<br/>At the mention of reflections, Li reflexively glanced at the full-length mirror hanging from the back of her bedroom door. She went over to it and examined herself.<br/>A skinny, gawky, buck-toothed pale nerd with thick, square, black-rimmed glasses looked back at her. She wasn’t ugly, but she wouldn’t be winning any beauty contests any time soon. She looked like your stereotypical shy weirdo. Her best feature was her long, black hair that fell down past her shoulderblades. Even unkempt from just having woken up, it still looked pretty good.<br/>Li turned her head to look back at the imp. “If I’m some kind of goddess, how come I still look like my normal, dweeby self?” she asked, jerking a thumb at her reflection.<br/>The imp shrugged. “You can look however you want.”<br/>Li looked back at the mirror and cupped her disappointingly small tits.<br/>“Ok, I wish I had bigger boobs,” she said.<br/>Bwoioioing!<br/>Li’s jaw dropped at the gazongas that had suddenly inflated beneath her nightshirt. They had to be d-cups at least!<br/>“Holy shit!” She couldn’t believe it. She looked back at the imp, her face still frozen in a look of delight and surprise.<br/>“Are these real?” she asked, hiking up the hem of her shirt to examine her bare tits. The pale orbs were perfectly formed and firm; completely unaffected by gravity despite their large size. She prodded one of her pencil-eraser nipples and squealed with delight at the sight of the responding jiggle.<br/>She looked back over her shoulder at the imp, grinning like crazy.<br/>“These are awesome!” Li wiggled back and forth in front of the mirror, shaking her butt and torso back and forth in an improvised dance.<br/>“I… havetits… and this… is my titty dance!” sang Li, punctuating each jerk of her hips with a new lyric. “They’re… so big and bouncy… you wanna—”<br/>The door swung open. Her mom barged in carrying a laundry basket under one arm.<br/>“Li! It’s time to wake up! You’re going to be late for school!” she declared.<br/>Li yelped and yanked her nightshirt back down to the hem of her shorts. A furious blush spread across her cheeks.<br/>“Mom! I wish you’d knock!” yelled Li.<br/>Li’s mom stared blankly at her daughter and knocked sarcastically on the door.<br/>“It’s time to get dressed. I brought you some clean clothes because I know you don’t have—” Mom noticed the spotless, sunlit room for the first time, her mouth gaping in an “O” of disbelief.<br/>“Y-you cleaned your room?” she stammered.<br/>Li looked back over her shoulder at what was now the cleanest, most well-organized room in the house. Actually it was the cleanest, most well-organized room in the world. She felt a brief tightness in her newly-expanded chest that her mom might spot the imp and freak out, but the tiny critter was nowhere to be seen.<br/>“Uh… yeah… I guess I did,” answered Li.<br/>Tears welled up in Li’s mom’s eyes. She dropped to her knees and hugged her daughter close to her bosom.<br/>“Oh, my daughter! I’m so proud of you!” she said into Li’s ear, practically sobbing. “Could it be you’re finally accepting the responsibilities of adulthood?”<br/>Li blushed uncomfortably at the sensation of her mom’s large bosom rubbing against her own.<br/>“And these!” her mom exclaimed in surprise at noticing Li’s new endowment. “You really are becoming a woman!”<br/>“Ok mom, layoff, geez,” said Li, finally pushing her mom away.<br/>Mom stood back up and lifted the laundry basket back up under her arm. “Hurry downstairs,” she said, wiping a tear from her eye with a little sniff. “Breakfast is waiting. You don’t want to miss the bus!”<br/>“Alright,” Li answered. She closed the door after her mom and looked back at where the imp had been.<br/>“I-imp?” she asked.<br/>“I’m here. You made me invisible again,” answered the imp’s voice.<br/>“Oh, sorry,” said Li. The imp popped back into visibility without her even having to wish out loud. She felt like maybe she was starting to get the hang of this.<br/>Li spent several more minutes tweaking and adjusting her appearance in front of the mirror. She made herself taller, broadened her hips, sculpted her thighs, filled out her butt until it would have shamed a backup dancer in a rap video, then dialed it back a little, gave herself some more general definition and muscle tone, and voila: a body fit for a moviestar, or more appropriately a porn-actress. Li had shunned the traditionally skinny and bony appearance of most mainstream actresses in favor of the juicy, exaggerated curves more common to the adult film industry (or hentai cartoons).<br/>The only thing she didn’t change was her face (except to remove a few blemishes and give herself glowingly perfect skin).<br/>“I don’t want to freak my mom out,” Li explained to the imp.<br/>The imp shrugged. “Even if you did, you could just change her mind so that she’d recognize you anyway.”<br/>The thought made Li shiver uncomfortably. For some reason the idea made her queasy.<br/>“Li! The bus is here!” her mom shouted up the stairs.<br/>“Quick! In my backpack!” Li held open her backpack and the imp hopped inside. She dashed down the stairs and through the kitchen.<br/>“Wait, take some toast!” her mother called. “You need to eat something!”<br/>“It’s ok, I’m not hungry!” answered Li. She really wasn’t. She wondered briefly whether she even needed to eat anymore and concluded she probably didn’t, unless she wanted to that is… and then she could probably eat as much as she pleased and never get full or fat!<br/>This goddess thing might turn out to be pretty fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Li shows off the changes she's made to her body at school. When things go over well, she starts to flex her powers in other ways...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to subscribe to my Patreon if you want to read more! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every head on the bus turned as Li strode by to her usual seat. Jaws dropped and pants tented. And why wouldn’t they? The last time they saw Li, she was a tiny, scrawny dweeb hiding behind a hentai comic that was hiding behind a regular comic. Now she was a turbo-hottie straight out of a porno magazine. Her d-cup tits, bodacious ass, narrow waist and broad hips belonged on a twenty-five year old, not an eighteen year old geek.<br/>Li played up her new figure as much as she could; sashaying down the aisle of the school bus as if it were a fashion runway.<br/>Instead of her usual shapeless sweatshirt and jeans combo, Li had conjured up a pair of black jeans shorts, fishnet stockings, high-heeled leather ankle boots, and a form-fitting white t-shirt emblazoned with a purple pentagram that hugged the swell of her gravity-defying tits in a way that was previously only possible in comic books. She’d lengthened her hair until it dangled down to the top of her asscrack and then woven it into a thick, shiny black braid. She’d also conjured up a pair of studded leather bracelets. She figured if she was going to have magic powers, she might as well dress like a witch.<br/>“Technically you’re a goddess, not a witch,” the imp had observed.<br/>Li dropped into her usual seat next to her friend Beth from anime club. The heavy impact of her backpack against the seat elicited a muffled “ow!” from the imp concealed inside.<br/>Li grinned sheepishly at Beth, who was still staring, open-mouthed at her completely-remodeled friend.<br/>In fact, everyone was staring. Even the bus driver. He just sat there frozen, mouth agape, his hand still on the door-lever.<br/>Li’s broad smile began to feel awkward on her face.<br/>“Uh… hi?” she said, wishing everyone would stop staring at her.<br/>No sooner wished than done. The spell was broken and everyone gradually went back to their conversations. The bus’s air brakes hissed and soon they were in motion.<br/>Only Beth was still staring.<br/>“Li is that… you?” asked Beth, marveling at her friend’s incredible body.<br/>“Who else would it be?” asked Li, laughing nervously.<br/>“Well for a minute there I thought you might be like, your older sister or something,” answered Beth.<br/>“I don’t have an older sister,” said Li.<br/>“You don’t have an amazing rack, either,” Beth retorted. “At least you didn’t when I saw you yesterday. You’re as flat as a surfboard.”<br/>Li narrowed her eyes at the comment but decided to let it slide. Beth didn’t have much room to critique other girls’ figures. Just as Li had conformed to the stereotypical “skinny nerd” body type, Beth was firmly in the “fat nerd” category. And not chubby, curvy “thicc” fat that was really sexy with the right face and attitude. She was dumpy and pudgy with a double spare-tire and mediocre tits that looked like two large scoops of ice cream had been dumped on top of her belly fat.<br/>But whatever, Li thought; Beth was still one of Li’s best friends and they ribbed each other about their looks all the time. It was weird it only irked her now that she was stunningly hot.<br/>“I guess I finally hit puberty,” said Li, preening.<br/>“I wish puberty would hit me like that,” said Beth, speaking more to Li’s tits than anywhere else.<br/>Li rubbed her lips thoughtfully.<br/>“Maybe it will,” said Li, unable to keep a mischievous smirk from creeping across her face.<br/>“Not likely,” sighed Beth, slumping back in her seat. “All my family looks like me. If anything, I’ll just get fatter. My older sisters look like human blimps, and my mom has to ride a mobility scooter when she goes out.”<br/>“Maybe you’ll be the first to break the pattern,” offered Li.<br/>“Yeah, right,” said Beth, despondently. The chubby nerd hadn’t noticed how her body mass was already starting to redistribute itself along more aesthetically pleasing lines. By the time she got off the bus, she was just as chubby as before, only now it was in all the right places.<br/>Li giggled as she watched Beth’s bangin’ badonkadonk waggling back and forth in front of her as she filed off the bus with the rest of the students.<br/>Li was the last off the bus. She alighted gracefully from the last step and discovered everyone else was standing there watching her.<br/>“What?” she asked, uncomfortably aware she was the focus of attention. Even the bus driver was staring again. He hadn’t moved and the next bus in line for the drop off was getting impatient. Li knew she’d made herself hot but wasn’t expecting this strong a reaction from everyone.<br/>“Maybe you overdid it a little with the height,” observed the imp from inside her backpack.<br/>“Shut up,” mumbled Li out the corner of her mouth, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead at the gaggle of onlookers.<br/>The crowd was getting bigger. More people were coming over to see what everyone was staring at and when they saw, they started staring, too.<br/>The next bus in the queue honked and Li jumped forward, startled, her awkward movements betraying the uncoordinated geek hiding inside a super-hottie body.<br/>A few people snickered.<br/>“Same old Li,” guffawed one of her classmates, high-fiving his friend as the group broke up to go its separate ways.<br/>Li’s eyes flashed with anger and the boy who’d thrown the comment suddenly gasped in embarrassed surprise as his dick shrunk like the head of a frightened turtle.<br/>“You alright, bro?” asked his friend.<br/>“Y-yeah… yeah…” answered the guy, walking a little stiffly. His face had gone white as a sheet.<br/>“Yo, Li, you coming or what? We’re gonna miss first period!” said Beth, waving. The chubby girl actually had a waist now, and was down to just a double chin. A good portion of her body mass was being redistributed to her bust, which her bra obligingly expanded to accommodate.<br/>Li smiled inwardly at her handiwork and trotted to catch up to her friend.<br/>She was so focused on Beth’s shapely ass she didn’t notice Melissa Brightway and the rest of her clique of mean girls until she was almost level with them.<br/>“Oh. My. God,” said Melissa, jaw dropping at the sight of the remodeled nerd striding up on long, succulent legs. “No. Way.”<br/>“Was that…” asked Stacy Steadhammer.<br/>“It better not be,” said Melissa, slamming her locker shut and peeling off like the commander of a World War II fighter squadron. Stacy, Nancy, Cindy, Lucy, Cassidy, and Marie all took up tight formation behind their leader. They took up positions blocking the entire hallway in a well-executed “V” formation<br/>“Check it out, it’s the geek squad,” said Melissa, snapping her gum and striking a sassy pose.<br/>Li finally realized she and Beth had walked right into the girls who’d made their lives a living hell for the past four years. Everything Li had made herself that morning; Melissa had already been since freshman year. The fit blonde was tall, athletic and succulently proportioned. Maybe not quite as comic-book curvy as Li had made herself, more along the lines of a fashion model than a porn star. She had dazzling blue eyes, full, puffy lips and of course amazing tits that rivaled Li’s for both size and buoyancy.<br/>“Hey, Melissa,” said Li, automatically defaulting to her usual submissive posture. Her broad shoulders slumped and she hugged her textbook to her bountiful chest.<br/>Beth did her best to shrink into a ball, withdrawing defensively behind her friend.<br/>“Trying out a new look?” Melissa asked. “I hardly recognized you with a pound of tissue paper in your bra.”<br/>The other mean girls giggled and passed around snaps and low-fives.<br/>“Does Hot Topic know you bought out their entire spring line?” asked Melissa.<br/>Li blushed and self-consciously rubbed her wrists. The studded-leather bracelets had seemed like a good fashion choice at the time, but now they just felt silly. A chilly breeze tickled her fishnet-clad buttcheeks under her skirt (she wasn’t wearing any underwear) and it actually hit her for the first time how much skin she was showing.<br/>“I don’t know who she thinks she’s kidding, there’s no way a geek like her can pull off an outfit like that,” said Stacy. “She looks like a total slut.”<br/>Stacy —who was wearing leather thigh-highs and a crop-top cut so short you could see the bottom of her bra peeking out under the hem— had no business calling out other girls for dressing slutty. The other mean girls were similarly dressed.<br/>“I dunno who she thinks she’s kidding with those tits,” said Cindy. “Does she expect us to believe they just sprouted up overnight?”<br/>Cindy expected everyone to believe her own double-ds had sprouted up over her weeklong spring break trip to Switzerland.<br/>“Okay girls, okay,” said Melissa, putting on a show of being the “good cop” and calming down her friends. “Obviously our friends Li and Beth here are trying to reinvent themselves and we should encourage that.”<br/>Beth brightened a little but Li knew the gut punch was coming and braced for it.<br/>“Too bad she didn’t take a shower while she was shopping for new clothes,” said Melissa. Her friends snickered while Melissa reached out and felt the material of Li’s t-shirt. She had to keep her face straight when she discovered it was the finest, most heavenly smooth cotton she’d ever felt. “Between you and me, Li—” Melissa looked her up and down. “—There’s only so much you can polish a turd.”<br/>Li sniffed back an involuntary tear.<br/>Don’t cry in front of them. Li begged herself.<br/>“You don’t have to take that from her, you know,” said the imp.<br/>“Huh, did you say something?” asked Melissa, leaning in and cupping her ear theatrically.<br/>“Yeah,” said Li, squaring up again as confidence flooded back. “I said ‘I don’t have to take that from you.’”<br/>“Actually I said that,” said the imp.<br/>“Shut up,” Melissa snapped over her shoulder.<br/>The mean girls gasped.<br/>“Excuse you?” said Melissa, licking her teeth in gleeful anticipation of a full-on bitch off. She was so totally gonna demolish this poser. “Did you just tell me to shut up?”<br/>“Oh hell no,” said Melissa’s token Black friend Cassidy. Cassidy wore her hair in a top ponytail pulled up so tight it pulled her eyebrows up into a permanently surprised expression.<br/>“Yeah I did!” said Li, taking a step forward. Her aura of confidence was so strong that Melissa involuntarily found herself taking a step back.<br/>“And between you and me,” said Li, taking another step forward. “You’re in no position to call other girls out on having fake tits!”<br/>Melissa smirked. “What the hell are you talking about? These are a hundred percent real, bi—”<br/>Before she could finish her sentence, Li reached out and jabbed Melissa’s right boob with a long-nailed fingertip. There was a muffled pop and a rush of air as Melissa’s boob deflated like a balloon.<br/>“What the FUCK?” Melissa shrieked when she looked down and realized what had happened. Her right tit now dangled limply from her chest, flopping pathetically like a used condom.<br/>The other girls craned their necks to see and were thrown into a panic of confusion when they realized what they were looking at. The students who’d gathered to watch the confrontation were also thrown into sudden shock and disarray.<br/>Li grabbed Beth by the hand and dragged her through the chaos and down the hall with long-legged strides.<br/>“What the hell happened back there?” asked Beth. “Did you just pop Melissa’s boob?”<br/>“Yup,” answered Li, elation welling up inside her like a fountain. She really could do anything! She paused at the end of the hall and looked back at the knot of students gathered around Melissa, who was still sobbing and screaming. The distraught alpha-bitch finally broke free of the crowd and dashed off toward the nurse’s office as her posse stumbled to keep up.<br/>Li almost felt bad for Melissa… until she remembered the laundry-list of humiliations the cruel bitch had heaped on her for the past four years. The rest of Melissa’s clique had retribution coming to them, too, if we were tallying up old debts. <br/>Maybe a plague of locusts, Li mused.<br/>“You’re telling me Melissa’s just been stuffing her shirt with balloons the whole time?” asked Beth, her eyes wide.<br/>“Apparently,” smirked Li.<br/>“Is that what you did?” asked Beth.<br/>Li frowned and Beth backpedaled quickly. “I mean, I don’t care if you are, but it would explain how your body changed so fast…”<br/>Beth still hadn’t noticed her own added height, bodaciousness and generally upgraded physique. By lunch, the formerly obese girl would be down to just one chin, and would be sporting a rack you could balance a dining-tray on.<br/>“Trust me, Beth, these are real,” said Li, proudly sticking out her chest.<br/>“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Beth scoffed.<br/>“Fine, I’ll—” Just then the bell rang and Li realized they were late. “—I’ll show you during lunch period.”<br/>“That I gotta see,” said Beth, hurrying off to her class. Li admired Beth’s booty with a dreamy expression as the curvy girl jogged off around the corner.<br/>Li strode into class five minutes late as if she owned the place.<br/>“You’re five minutes late, Ms. Tong,” said Mr. Heldburg. The stuffy teacher was always a real hardass, but even he did a double take when he caught sight of the new and improved Li.<br/>“Yeah I’m sure what I missed was really important,” said Li, breezing past to her desk.<br/>“See me after class,” huffed the teacher.<br/>“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” snarked Li.<br/>Mr. Heldburg opened his mouth and raised his chalk to admonish her when the entire class gasped and broke out in giggles. He felt a tightness in his pants and looked down to discover a very visible erection tenting his trousers.<br/>“I’ll say he would,” said Toby Pattintson. “Right on, teach!”<br/>“Gross!” said one of the girls.<br/>“Ew!”<br/>“Pervert!”<br/>Mr. Heldburg blushed a deep red and spun around to conceal his humiliating hard-on.<br/>He cleared his throat. “Okay, settle down,” he said.<br/>“You settle down!” yelled Toby.<br/>Furious, Mr. Heldberg stormed out of the class. The students murmured amongst themselves for several minutes but eventually decided he wasn’t coming back any time soon.<br/>Without their teacher, the students just shot the shit in what had apparently become a free period.<br/>“Man, what a perv,” said Brad Guff, twisting in his seat to talk to Li. “I’m Brad, by the way. You’re Li, right?”<br/>“That’s right, and I know,” answered Li, smiling shyly. We’ve been going to classes together for three years and you’ve been sitting in front of me all semester, she thought.<br/>“Yeah, yeah… You know I never noticed how cool you were,” he said, turning fully around so that he was straddling the back of his seat. He folded his well-muscled arms over the top of his chair and rested his square jaw on his wrists.<br/>Li stole a glance down at the bulge of Brad’s jeans stuffed between the bars of the chair and drooled a little. Brad was such a fucking hunk! She’d been undressing him with her eyes since freshman year and had folders full of sketches featuring anime versions of him making out with anime versions of her.<br/>Brad looked up at her with sparkling cartoon eyes and Li started back in shock.<br/>“What is it?” asked Brad, his long lashes fluttering as white circles of shine quivered on his saucer-sized, golden irises.<br/>“Uhh, nothing…” Li smiled nervously. She blinked. Brad’s eyes were back to normal… Well mostly… they were still extra sparkly with luxurious lashes but at least they didn’t look like they’d been painted onto his face. She waved away a few pink bubbles that had been drifting around his head as well.<br/>“So you wanna hang out sometime?” asked Brad. “What are you doing after school?”<br/>“Oh actually anime club is meeting this afternoon, I was planning on being there,” answered Li.<br/>“You’re into anime? That’s awesome! I’m totally into that also,” said Brad, who just that morning had called the anime club “a bunch of nerds” and assessed all the girls in it to be “total dogs.”<br/>“You should join the club, then,” said Li. “What’s your favorite anime?”<br/>“Oh, I dunno, there are so many…” Brad answered vaguely.<br/>Li decided it wouldn’t be cheating too much to help him out a little. Brad suddenly found his brain flooding with an extensive compendium of anime knowledge. His bros seated to either side looked on in shock as he spoke to Li at length on the merits of Sakura No Hynata and the two debated the relative hotness of Natagawa and Shigomi.<br/>Mr. Heldburg returned five minutes before the end of class. His erection hadn’t gone down and was in fact more steel-hard than ever, but he’d covered himself up with a long coat so at least it wasn’t visible.<br/>“Mr. Heldberg, nice of you to join us,” called Li from the back of the class, where a whole gaggle of handsome boys had gathered to talk anime with her (if they hadn’t been handsome before pulling up to talk to her, they were now) while the girls in the class looked on with frosty disgust.<br/>The teacher didn’t have anything to say to that and, fuming, dismissed the class before the bell had even rung. Li walked out right past him with a defiant smirk and he didn’t try to stop her.<br/>Second period was calculus and Li felt her triumphant mood fading again. She was one of those nerds who was anti-social and obsessed with niche pop-culture, not the kind that was academically gifted. She was a straight-C student and barely maintained that when it came to calculus.<br/>“Psst! Is it lunchtime yet?” whispered the imp, poking his head out of Li’s bag.<br/>A couple of other students looked over at the noise and Li smiled awkwardly as she stuffed the ugly little critter back into her back.<br/>“You’re gonna get me in trouble!” she whispered.<br/>“Why don’t you just make it so you’re the only one who can see and hear me?” asked the imp.<br/>“Oh, right, I can do that,” Li realized, twitching slightly as her power flickered through her to work her will.<br/>“Ms. Tong, is my lesson interrupting your conversation?” asked Mrs. Hopper, putting her hands on her ample hips.<br/>“No! Sorry, Mrs. Hooters— I mean, Hopper!” Li blushed as the rest of the class laughed.<br/> Ms. Hopper was two big reasons why Li found it so hard to concentrate during calculus, and two more when she turned around! The sexy MILF was totally distracting! How could anyone be expected to concentrate when the teacher looked like that? It didn’t help the way she was dressed, either. The bountiful Ms.Hopper had gleaming, melon-sized tits that were practically bursting out of her frilly, low-cut blouse, and her black pencil skirt hugged an ass that Li wanted to bury her face in.<br/>Just looking at Mrs. Hopper made Li’s pussy wet. She was practically sitting in a puddle and class had barely started!<br/>When they started working on equations Li finally found her arousal dying down as she dealt with the difficult problems.<br/>“What the fuck does any of this mean?” she grumbled. “How can I be expected to know this?”<br/>“Uh, goddess, remember?” said the imp, poking his head out of the bag. “You’re a super genius now, if you wanna be.”<br/>Li felt a surge of power wash over her body and suddenly she was wide awake. The equations in the book made sense! Hell, they were childishly simple!<br/>The shy geek who was once rarely heard and barely seen suddenly found herself raising her hand for every answer and getting all of them right. The rest of the class looked on in amazement as Li fielded question after question with expert knowledge. The subject of calculus, no— the entire realm of mathematics— was her bitch.<br/>She felt herself growing aroused again as the feeling of power and competence surged through her.<br/>Mrs. Hopper felt her thighs growing hot as she watched Li bouncing out of her seat to eagerly answer every question. She gradually became aware that she’d stopped teaching the class and was teaching only to Li Tong; the brilliant, beautiful, ordinarily quiet girl who demonstrated such an acute grasp of calculus that it was obvious they were soul mates.<br/>“Excellent, Ms. Tong! Another correct answer!” announced Mrs. Hopper, her inner thighs and calves shiny with oozing cunt honey. The fabric of her blouse creaked with the effort of restraining her massive tits, which had gone up two cup sizes in the past thirty minutes. Her ass and thighs swelled to fill all the available space in her narrow skirt. She fanned herself with a sheaf of papers and steadied herself against the desk.<br/>“Li —I mean, Ms. Tong. Please see me after class!” she said, panting as the period drew to a close. The voluptuous teacher’s rock-hard nipples had pitched a pair of tents almost as impressive as the one Mr. Heldberg had sported earlier.<br/>As the rest of the class filed out, Li found herself alone with Mrs. Hopper.<br/>“Please, call me Juliet,” said Mrs. Hopper.<br/>“O-okay,” said Li, her heart pounding in her chest. She’d been wishing harder and harder for this moment since class began and now that it was finally here, she felt completely out of her depth. She was only a virgin after all! The farthest she’d ever gotten was some heavy petting with Beth when they’d both been drunk. Being this close to someone so hugely endowed and obviously aroused made her feel faint.<br/>“I was very impressed by your performance in class today,” said Juliet, twirling a lock of her hair. The busty teacher’s already pneumatic figure had expanded significantly over the course of the lesson and she appeared to be on the verge of bursting right out of her clothes.<br/>As if responding to Li’s subconscious wish, one of Juliet’s blouse buttons popped off and hit Li on the cheek.<br/>“Oh, excuse me!” said Juliet, blushing. Her enormous bust heaved with each hot breath, and Li could smell the mingled scent of the teacher’s perfume and musky boobsweat heavy in the air.<br/>“W-what did you want to talk to me about?” asked Li, the tips of her own diamond-hard nipples just inches from the ridiculously huge protuberances that threatened to rip through Juliet’s thin blouse.<br/>“I just wanted to say how proud I am of your development… as a student I mean,” Juliet giggled. Her blouse creaked as her tits went up another size. Another button popped off and ricocheted off the back wall. The MILFy calculus teacher was swiftly transforming into a living hentai character.<br/>A steady patter of liquid on the floor drew attention to the swimming pool in Juliet’s panties.<br/>“I hope I’ll get to see much more of the Li I saw in class today,” Juliet said, her face drawing closer to Li’s.<br/>“Yeah,” Li also leaned in and before she even had time to anticipate it, their lips touched.<br/>“Mmmmff!!” Li’s eyes went wide. Juliet’s lips were soft and pillowy. It was like kissing a plush, velvet cushion.<br/>There was a machine gun rattle of buttons popping off as Juliet seized her blouse in two fistfuls and ripped it open, exposing her huge, gleaming tits. She seized Li between vice-like thighs and pulled the girl close so that her face was buried in her teacher’s canyon of cleavage. Hot musk filled Li’s nostrils and she felt herself being overtaken by instinct. Her hands shot out to explore every inch of her horny teacher’s heaving body. By her will, every place Li touched became a symphony of pleasure. Juliet moaned loudly and quivered as orgasm overtook her.<br/>Li grabbed a tit in each hand and began milking her teacher exactly as she’d fantasized for months. Every pump of her ultra-skilled hands was an eruption of orgasmic ecstasy, exploding through the teacher’s chest and filling her body with white hot fire.<br/>“Oh GOD!” Mrs. Hopper screamed. “OH GOD!”<br/>Acting on instinct, Li seized the waistband of Juliet’s skirt and yanked down, tearing the taut fabric like tissue paper and exposing the teacher’s swollen muff. The horny teen plunged her face into the well-trimmed triangle of fur and willed herself to be the most astoundingly gifted cunnilinguist who ever lived.<br/>Li felt her tongue expand and lengthen as it dived into Juliet’s moist cleft. Despite the strangeness of the sensation, Li was surprised to find she was not disturbed by the fact that she now had what was essentially a tentacle growing out of her mouth.<br/>Maybe all that tentacle porn has desensitized me, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and plunged deeper into her teacher’s eager, slavering pussy.<br/>Mrs. Hopper screamed and squirmed, jerking each of her dick-sized nipples in one hand as Li’s godly appendage explored every inch of her insides.<br/>Li willed more and more pleasure into the body of her teacher. Her tongue was like a thrashing, white-hot wire of pure pleasure. Everyplace it touched melted into quivering jelly. Hot juices poured over Li’s chin and splattered onto the floor as her teacher’s screams built to crescendo upon crescendo.<br/>“YES OH GOD YES OH YES!” howled Mrs. Hopper. All thought or memory of her husband was obliterated before the unstoppable tide of agonizing joy exploding inside her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.<br/>Down below, Li had grown herself a second tongue which swelled up hugely and plunged into Juliet’s puckered ass. The sudden rush of Li’s two-pronged attack finally broke Mrs. Hoppers’ mind and she went rigid as a steel bar as she screamed so loudly and continuously that it drowned out the sound of the class bell. Twin streams of milk erupted from the ends of Julet’s tits with enough force to dislodge the ceiling tiles above before splattering down on the interlocked women in a white rain.<br/>Li had been teasing her soaking wet clit with her right hand while she held her teacher steady with her left. At the moment of Mrs. Hopper’s orgasm, Li felt a surge of pleasure rip through her body like the expanding bubble of an underwater supervolcanic eruption. The bubble broke the surface and Li found herself overcome by the sheer intensity of the power inside her. The earth heaved and every window in the building exploded outward in a hail of scintillating shards.<br/>Li collapsed onto the soaking linoleum, her entire front glistened with viscous girlslime. Mrs. Hopper lay collapsed across her desk like a ragdoll, twitching mindlessly and drooling as her swollen pussy throbbed between her legs.<br/>“Thuck…” Li panted. Her twin tongues lay sprawled across her body, each of them a muscular appendage as thick as her wrist and as long as her forearm. They gleamed with Mrs. Hopper’s juices.<br/>Outside, the blurry outlines of curious students and teachers clustered around the frosted glass of the classroom window. Sometime during their sex, Li must have wished the door closed and locked.<br/>From the opening at the top of the backpack, the imp applauded.<br/>“Encore!” he cheered. “Encore!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beth tries to open Li's eyes to the possibilities of her new powers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like this story? Want to see more? Support the artist on Patreon! https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newly-minted goddess Li Tong lay panting on the linoleum until the puddle of slick juices that spread out across the floor and soaked her clothes turned cold and sticky. She vaguely registered there were voices outside the classroom door. Several people were pounding on the glass. Someone closer by was prodding her tit.<br/>“Hey, hey! You should probably wake up!” urged the tiny imp that had manifested along with her powers.<br/>Awareness gradually returned to Li Tong and she sat up. Long ropes of cold slime still joined her to the floor. A cool spring wind danced over her damp skin, blowing in through the shattered windows. Her tongue felt swollen and she could taste fabric. Something warm, wet and heavy lay between her tits. She looked down and realized with alarm it was her tongue —no, two tongues, grown out to over a foot each in length like a pair of tentacles.<br/>Li flexed her powers (accessing her supernatural abilities was coming easier to her now) and restored her tongue to its normal proportion.<br/>“You’re really late for your next class!” said the imp, bouncing up and down on her lap.<br/>Li looked at the clock and realized with alarm that third period had started almost twenty minutes ago. Also the full memory of her recent sexual escapade came flooding back like the sudden memory of a vivid dream.<br/>“Holy shit, did Mrs. Hopper and I really—” Li began.<br/>“Yup, you totally fucked her brains out.” The imp pointed over Li’s shoulder.<br/>On cue, a long, low moan issued from the unconscious body of Mrs. Hopper draped across the desk above Li’s head.<br/>“Literally, I think that’s her brain leaking out her ears,” said the imp.<br/>Li stood over the mountainous curves of her calculus teacher’s limp body.<br/>“Shit, we can’t leave her like this,” said Li, feeling herself growing wet at the sight of the huge-titted MILF laying insensate in the throes of an orgasmic pleasure so vast it had destroyed her mind.<br/>“So don’t,” said the imp. “You have the power to put everything back to normal, remember?”<br/>“If I put her back, will she remember what happened?” asked Li.<br/>“If you want her to,” answered the imp. “I don’t think you’re fully grasping the extent of your powers. If you want her to remember, she’ll remember. If you don’t, she won’t.”<br/>“I want her to remember,” said Li. She shivered as a wave of power welled up from inside her and swept over the world.<br/>Mrs. Hopper was suddenly awake and dressed. Her clothes had been retailored to adequately cover her newly expanded proportions and all the sloppy puddles and stains of pussy juice had vanished completely.<br/>“Oh, Li! That was the most amazing experience of my life!” proclaimed Mrs. Hopper, hugging herself as quivers shook her voluptuous curves. “So much better than my husband!”<br/>Li blushed and she felt her nipples go hard.<br/>“Take me again like you did before! Please!” the teacher leaped up off the desk and seized Li in a smothering, huge-titted hug. Her warm lips planted pillowy kisses up and down the nape of Li’s neck and she felt her thighs go all quivery.<br/>There was nothing Li wanted more than to lose herself in pleasure with Mrs. Hopper again, maybe try out a few new things she’d thought of, but it really was getting late and she knew Mrs. Hopper had another class to teach.<br/>“Wait, Mrs. Hopper, wait!” said Li, trying to escape her horny teacher’s clutching grasp —the voluptuous MILF was surprisingly strong.<br/>“I can’t wait!” proclaimed Mrs. Hopper. “I need your tongue inside me! And I told you, call me Juliet!”<br/>“What about your class?” asked Li.<br/>“Fuck those little turds!” said Mrs. Hopper. “None of them can make me cum like you can!”<br/>Obviously Li had piled things on a little too thick with her teacher. She reached for the power inside her and turned down Mrs. Hopper’s level of arousal to a level an ordinary human could cope with, albeit barely.<br/>“Ok, Mrs. Hopper,” Li began.<br/>“Juliet,” the teacher insisted.<br/>“Juliet…” Li put her hands on her teacher’s shoulders and looked into her desperate eyes. “You’ve got a class to teach. We can have sex again later, okay?”<br/>“When?”<br/>“Uhh… this weekend?” suggested Li.<br/>The curvaceous fortysomething bit her lip and bounced up and down like an excited teenager. Her body was full of sexual energy. “But it’s only Tuesday!” she whined.<br/>“Okay well, what about—”<br/>“Tonight! At my house! I want you to fuck me in front of my husband so he can see what it really means to please a woman!” blurted out Mrs. Hopper.<br/>“Okay tonight then,” said Li, just to shut her up. “Now you have to teach your class!”<br/>“Wait! Just a quickie before you go!” the horned-up teacher grabbed her student by the hem of her shirt and tried to pull her back. “Just fuck me real quick to hold me over until tonight!”<br/>“No, come on!” Li pulled herself free and scooped up her backpack. The imp quickly dove inside.<br/>“I’ll see you tonight!” Mrs. Hopper wiggled her fingers at Li and winked lasciviously as the teenaged goddess unlocked the door and pushed her way through the gaggle of curious students.<br/>The school was in chaos because of the mysterious earthquake that had destroyed all the windows and classes were cancelled for the rest of the day. Teachers were asking for student volunteers to help put all the furniture and equipment back that had been shaken up by the freak quake.<br/>Mrs. Hopper, discovering that she didn’t have a class to teach and was thus free to fuck her new favorite student for the rest of the day immediately went on the prowl. Li avoided her easily by simply making herself invisible to the horny teacher’s eyes.<br/>She was still visible to everyone else though, and her friend Beth snuck up on her while she was peeking around the corner waiting for the distraught and horny Mrs. Hopper to go away.<br/>“Hey!” said Beth.<br/>Li jumped.<br/>“Oh, hey!” said Li, grinning awkwardly. Beth’s transformation from a dumpy tub of lard into a thicc beauty was in its advanced stages. All the fat that had been sloshing around the obese nerd’s belly had been redistributed into a now-monumental pair of tits and a truly epic badonkadonk. She actually had a waist now, and the layers of blubber on her face and neck were now nothing more than a pleasing layer of cute puppy fat.<br/>Seeing her friend’s sexy new body brought up more stirrings in Li’s loins.<br/>“What the fuck is going on?” asked Beth, angrily.<br/>“Uhh, earthquake, I think?” Li grinned. “I don’t know anything about it to be honest.”<br/>“Not the earthquake!” Beth punched her. “What’s going on with my body! I look completely different than I did when I woke up this morning!”<br/>“You look the same to me,” Li shrugged. “Same ol’ Beth!”<br/>“Bull. Shit.” Beth frowned. “I never had tits like these!” The chubby girl cupped her massive melons. “And before this morning you never had tits like those!”<br/>She poked one of Li’s perky d-cups. It jiggled obligingly.<br/>“What’s going on? Did I catch something from you? Is there some kind of experimental nanotechnology going around that’s rewriting all our bodies? Spill it!” Beth demanded.<br/>Li sighed.<br/>“You might as well,” suggested the imp from behind her. “If you regret it you can always just erase her memory later.”<br/>“I’m not erasing her memory,” answered Li.<br/>“Not erasing whose memory?” asked Beth, narrowing her eyes.<br/>Whoops. Li forgot that even though she was the only person who could see or hear her pet imp, her own spoken words were perfectly audible.<br/>“Fine I’ll tell you… or I guess I’ll show you since you’ll never believe me,” said Li.<br/>“Believe what?” asked Beth.<br/>Li snapped her fingers. More out of theatrics than any real necessity. A large cake appeared in Li’s hand. The frosting said “I AM A GODDESS.”<br/>Beth’s lips moved as she read the writing on the cake to herself. Her eyes went wide.<br/>“Wait, a goddess goddess? Like Ah My Goddess or Goddess Harem or My Classmate is a Goddess or…” asked Beth, rattling off a list of goddess-themed animes and mangas.<br/>“Uh, more or less,” said Li. “I just found out this morning.”<br/>“And you still came to school?” Beth’s mouth gaped. “What’s wrong with you?”<br/>“I…” Li couldn’t think of a good reason for coming to school that morning. It’s not like she enjoyed going. “…habit?”<br/>“BO-RING!” Beth stuck out her tongue and gave Li a huge thumbs-down.<br/>“You’re taking this awfully well,” said Li.<br/>“Am I?” asked Beth, who breath was coming increasingly rapidly.<br/>“I mean, you’re not even upset I changed the shape of your body without your permission,” said Li.<br/>Beth’s face paled and then blushed and then paled again.<br/>“So you did do this to me!” she yelled, slugging Li hard on the arm.<br/>“That’s what I just said!”<br/>“Yeah well I hadn’t put two and two together!” Beth exclaimed. “Gross! This is how you want me to look?”<br/>“Sorry, I guess I—” Li stammered.<br/>“Because this totally isn’t the body I would have chosen for me if I had your powers!” Beth continued, talking over her friend.<br/>“I— huh?”<br/>“Here, I have some sketches…” Beth began digging into her backpack for her sketchbook.</p><p>***<br/>“I’m not giving you bunny ears!” said Li, several minutes into negotiation with Beth over the form of her friend’s new body.<br/>“What about the fluffy tail?” pleaded Beth.<br/>“Come on!” Li groaned.<br/>“But you’ll at least make me ten feet tall, right? I kind of have this giantess fetish and…” Beth started to list her erotic ideas and Li groaned again.<br/>“Aren’t you worried what your parents will think when this mutant, ten foot tall bunny girl shows up at their house?” asked Li.<br/>“Can’t you just… you know… zap my parents so they accept my new body as the normal me?” asked Beth.<br/>Li drew a deep breath.<br/>“I could,” she said. “But don’t you think zapping people to accept their new circumstances is a little… creepy?”<br/>“No, why would it be?” asked Beth around a mouthful of her sixth slice of cake. Beth’s first wish (quickly granted) was the ability to eat as much as she wanted without ever getting full or fat. Apparently nerd minds think alike.<br/>“Because if I start doing that where does it end?” asked Li. “I already fucked up Mrs. Hopper and all I did was make her horny!”<br/>“You made Mrs. Hopper horny?” asked Beth, wide-eyed.<br/>“Yeah we fucked actually,” said Li.<br/>“So that’s what that screaming was!”<br/>“Yeah and now she won’t leave me alone,” said Li. “It’s actually a huge problem.”<br/>“Why not just zap her?” asked Beth.<br/>“I told you! That’s creepy!” Li rubbed her neck anxiously.<br/>“And making her a horny super slut isn’t?” Beth countered. “You’d just be putting her back to normal.”<br/>Li knew Beth was right. Still, a part of her really liked the idea of horny super slut Mrs. Hopper. Those tits straining to bust out of her too-small blouse, that fat ass…<br/>“So.” Beth interrupted Li’s fantasies. “Have you given yourself a dick yet?”<br/>“Wh-what?” Li blushed a deep red.<br/>“A dick! You know! A penis?” Beth clarified.<br/>“Why would I do something like that?” Li’s blush deepened.<br/>“Come on, Li,” Beth scoffed. “We’ve been sharing hentai since middle school. You like futa even more than I do!”<br/>“Well yeah but…”<br/>“The first thing I would do if I had your powers would be to give myself a whopping, fat cock!”<br/>“I… ew!” Li felt her loins tingle even as she pretended to be grossed out by the idea. Could she give herself a cock?<br/>“Of course you can,” said the imp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>